


Suicide Squad one shots.

by Megamix07



Category: Batman: Assault On Arkham, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: A bunch of Suicide Squad one shots
Relationships: Floyd Lawton/Harleen Quinzel, George "Digger" Harkness/Tatsu Yamashiro, Killer Croc/June Moone, Killer Frost/King Shark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

King Shark, is dead. Killer Frost was not. She was presumed dead, but heat does not kill the heat vampire. She escaped and went to Arizona. There she started a new. Turns out, she was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy. She named him Nananue JR. Or Junior. 

Three years later Batman came to there house to arrest Frost. She would not allow that. She could not. So she froze him. Then Junior killed him. Waller got wind of it. But Frost had a trick up her sleeve. She got on a boat and left for Britain. 

Waller was pissed. She hates that Frost slipped threw her fingers. A month later a man came to there door. It was King Shark. Frost hugged him and they got together. Married a year later. Life had become perfect.


	2. Boomerang and Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Boomerang and Katana just finished having sex. Afterwards they talk.

"Luv, that was great," Digger said. He looked at his girlfriend, Tatsu. "Yeah. But I have one question. What of our future?" "Well, what do you mean?" "Just, you're a criminal, the Squad and Waller. She'd use what ever she could." "Yeah, but her superiors wouldn't let her. "I suppose, I suppose." 

A month later Tatsu found out that she was pregnant. Waller made an attempt to use this, her superiors did not allow her. They got Digger removed from the Squad and prison. The two got married 3 years later and lived peacefully. They had 2 more kids and moved to Australia. There they both died peacefully, happy that they lived a great life.


End file.
